Automated manual transmissions use a computer to control the shifting of gears rather than a driver-operated clutch. Unlike automatic transmissions, an automated manual transmission usually has a clutched connection to the engine, rather than a torque-converter connection. Because a driver does not control the shifting of the transmission, the temporary disruption of powerflow from the engine through the transmission during a shift can be more surprising than in a manual transmission.